Always By Your Side
by XThe Angel of DarknessX
Summary: Chiro and Tamera have been bestfriends ever since she came to Shuggazoom. What will happen when Chiro joins the Hyperforce? Will it change things between them or will their bond grow stronger? My first fanfic, PLEASE REVIEW! I'll love you ALL!


Always By Your Side

**This is my first SRMTHFG! fanfic. Please don't critisize me! However, **  
**please leave a review!**

**I do NOT own SRMTHFG! (I wish I did...)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tamera's emerald green eyes fluttered open on that crisp clean spring  
morning. The light flowed through her window and poured into the room.  
It was the type of sunlight when you can see the specks of dust  
dancing in the air.

Tamera climbed out of her soft bed. Tamera stopped by her mirror and  
gazed at her sleepy reflection. Her brunette hair was matted and  
tangled from her recent slumber. She dragged her feet to the bathroom  
in the abandoned hallway. The door was shut. Tamera knocked, fearing  
the worst... and her fear was correct.

"What is it?" Ami barked.

"It's Tamera. Ami, honestly, how long have you been in there?" Tamera  
asked with annoyance in her groggy voice.

"I don't know, maybe forty-five minutes?" Ami guessed.

"Hurry up!" Tamera demanded.

Then she stormed off back to her room. Ami was such a burden. She  
always kept the bathroom hostage in the morning. Tamera chose her  
outfit for the day. Tamera didn't care as much as Ami would care about  
her 'precious' clothes. Tamera settled on a pair of jeans, a light  
pink flowy tank top, and black ballet flats.

Tamera shrugged and decided to get dressed. All she needed was to fix  
her sleep offended hair. Tamera finally heard Ami depart from the  
bathroom. Tamera ran in hyserically laughing. She never got the  
bathroom this early. Tamera knew better that Ami wouldn't be gone for  
long. She dragged her hairbrush through her hair. Tamera decided to  
put her hair in a ponytail. Once her hair was done, she hopped down  
the stairs and into the kitchen where Miyu was making breakfast.  
Miyu's black hair contained only one noticable grey strand. Her hazel  
eyes lightly glittered. Her thin hands looked like they almost had a  
mind of their own as they worked.

"Morning Miyu." Tamera singsonged.

"Goodmorning Tamera. A little chipper are we?" Miyu asked.

"Well, I guess I am. Ooh, is that bacon?" Tamera asked as she hovered  
over the sizzling bacon.

"Yes it is." Miyu chuckled.

"Oh, my mouth is watering!" Tamera exclaimed.

"I made it just how you like it." Miyu grinned.

Miyu served bacon, eggs, and pancakes on Tamera's plate. Tamera  
gobbled down her breakfast like there was no tomorrow. Ami FINALLY  
descended from the stairs. She grabbed a piece of bacon and sat next  
to Tamera. Even though Ami was only two years older, she was about as  
intimidating as a hungry lion stalking you at night. In other words,  
Tamera found her frightening. If you got Ami angry enough, she could  
be the wicked witch of wests's twin. As usual, Ami was wearing  
ridiculous designer clothes and a load of make-up caked on her face.  
Tamera was convinced Ami thought she was a model or something.

Tamera hastilly finished her breakfast. She grabbed her backpack and  
raced down the sidewalk to school. Tamera's best friend, Chiro, was  
waiting in his usual spot at the corner of the sidewalk. He noticed  
her coming and waved. Tamera smiled and waved back. Even though they  
were best friends, Tamera grew a crush on Chiro. He was the only  
person nice enough to help her on her first day of school when she  
moved to Shuggazoom. They had been best friends ever since. Sometimes,  
Tamera helped Chiro figure out a brilliant escape plan whenever he was  
harassed by B.T. and Glenny.

"Hey Tam." Chiro greeted her.

Chiro always called her Tam or Tammy. He was the only person in  
Shuggazoom that called her that, and Tamera wanted to keep it that way.

"Hey Chiro. Watch the Sun Riders lately?" Tamera smirked.

A blush spread across the bridge of his nose and to his cheeks. Tamera  
knew he always got embarassed when she brought up the Sun Riders,  
Chiro's favorite tv show of all time. He was their biggest fan.

"Um, y-yeah... heh heh." Chiro nervously stammered.

Tamera smiled warmly. Chiro always made her day. They walked side by  
side into school. They parted ways to their first classes. Tamera's  
first class was history. She was relatively good at it. Tamera was  
distracted for some odd reason that day. The teacher droned on about  
something she should be paying attention to. She wondered if the  
teacher could see her blank stare.

Tamera glanced out the window. All she could see was the busy street  
filled with Shuggazoomian civilians. Every person knew what they were  
doing and where they were going. Tamera always found that routine  
boring. She had always had a crave for danger, adventure, and freedom.  
Everyday seemed the same to her. If only something exiting would  
happen for a change.

Tamera was thankful that history was over. Next was science, and Chiro  
was in the same class. Tamera sat in her usual spot next to Chiro. She  
had always been jealous of Chiro in science. He was incredibly  
intelligent in the particular subject.

"Did you study last night?" Chiro asked.

"For what?" Tamera asked.

"Just what I thought" Chiro mumbled. "For the quiz today in math of  
course!"

"There's a quiz?!" Tamera frantically said as she jumped up nearly a  
foot off her chair.

Tamera was about to scramble for her math notes when she heard  
laughter next to her. Chiro held his stomach as he laughed leaning  
back in his chair. Tamera narrowed her eyes.

"Tammy, it's okay. I was just messing around!" Chiro choked through  
his laughs. "You should've seen your face!"

"Let's see who's laughing when you fall back in your chair and break  
your head open." Tamera countered.

"Okay, sorry." Chiro apologized.

"Apology accepted. Let's get to work on this project." Tamera said.

"With pleasure!" Chiro exclaimed.

Tamera giggled. He was such a nerd, but she loved him anyways. After  
science, Tamera went to math. She was relieved that there really was  
no quiz. If there had been, she definently would have failed. Once was  
math was over, it was lunchtime! Tamera waited for Chiro by his  
locker. Oh, why was he so slow! Finally, he rounded the corner and  
smiled when he saw her.

"Hello Chiro. Or shall I say, the tortoise." Tamera teased.

"Sorry Tam. We were getting lectured." Chiro said.

"Again? That's the third time this week. What do you do in that  
class?" Tamera said a little stunned.

"Some people talk, a lot." Chiro said.

"Oh. Well, we need to hurry up or we won't have time to eat lunch."  
Tamera remarked.

Chiro chuckled. Tamera was always hungry. Sometimes, all she could  
think about was food. They walked together to the noisy lunchroom.  
They sat down at an available spot. They were lucky they could avoid  
the table by the trashcans. No one ever sat there. Chiro and Tamera  
joked around like usual as they ate.

After lunch was english class. After that was intervention time. Also  
known as the only class where she could snooze her face off. Her last  
class of the day was her favorite and the one class she was the best  
at. Art. Tamera had always been outstanding artist. She vaugely  
remembered painting with her mother when she was a child. Tamera had  
nearly finished her project but the school day was about to come to an  
end. Tamera and Chiro walked out of school and down the sidewalk. Her  
house was first on the way home and it didn't take long to get there.  
Once they were there Tamera walked up the steps.

Chiro heard someone calling his name. He turned his attention to the  
direction it was coming from. B.T. and Glenny were calling his name.  
They started to run after Chiro.

"Hey Chiro! Thought you could get away, huh?" B.T. called in a teasing  
voice.

Chiro didn't have much time. Tamera didn't want Chiro to go home all  
bruised and beat up.

"Run Chiro!" Tamera shouted.

Chiro nodded and bolted down the sidewalk in the opposite direction of  
the bullies. Tamera watched him as he disappeared in the distance. She  
wondered if he was going to be okay.

* * *

Tamera was laying on her bed wrapped in a book. She glanced at her  
clock. It was almost eight o'clock. Chiro usually calls her before  
this time.

Tamera grew worried for Chiro. What if B.T. and Glenny caught him?  
Tamera decided to call Chiro's house. Tamera grabbed the phone on her  
nightstand and dialed his phone number at lightning speed. She  
listened as the call connected.

"Hello?" someone answered.

Tamera was familiar with that voice. She knew it all too well.

"Oh Chiro! Are you okay? Did B.T. and Glenny get you? Are you hurt at  
all? Where were you? How far did you run?" All these question poured  
out of Tamera's mouth.

"Tam, I'm fine." Chiro said calmly.

"That's a relief. So, where were you?" Tamera asked.

"I ran farther out of the city and into the outskirts." Chiro said.

The outskirts? No one ever went there. Curiousity grew inside of Tamera.

"What happened?" Tamera asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain." Chiro said a bit quietly.

"Chiro, you can tell me." Tamera said.

"Well... Hey! Look at the time! I got to go. See you tomorrow at  
school Tam, bye!" Chiro said then the line went dead.

Tamera put the phone down and huffed. They were best friends and he  
wouldn't tell her what happened. If the same thing happened to her she  
would tell him. Tamera was dumbfounded by this. She decided to set the  
matter aside for the night and go to bed.

* * *

Tamera couldn't wait for school that day. She walked down the familiar  
sidewalk, narrowly missing a freshly chewed piece of gum that would  
have just loved to stick to the bottom of her shoe. Chiro wasn't at  
the corner of the sidewalk where he normally was. She heard her name  
being called. Tamera looked over her shoulder and saw Chiro running  
toward her. He finally caught up with her. His panted and attemted to  
catch his ragged breath.

"Are you okay?" Tamera raised a brow at him.

"Yeah... fine... water please!" Chiro panted and begged.

Tamera rolled her emerald eyes then handed him her waterbottle. Chiro  
took a large swig of water. He drank about half of it's contents. He  
handed the bottle back to Tamera. Tamera sighed and put it back in her  
bag.

"Thanks..." Chiro finally caught his breath.

"Why were you late?" Tamera asked suspiciously.

"Um... overslept." Chiro said a little sheepishly.

Tamera knew him all too well. He was dead lying. She had to know what  
happened yesterday, yet he wouldn't tell her. Now he was lying? What  
was wrong with him. She decided to confront him after school.

* * *

Chiro and Tamera walked in silence. She finally spoke the words she  
had been dreading to say.

"I knew you lied this morning." Tamera stated flatly.

"No I didn't!" Chiro exclaimed.

"Yes you did. I'm not falling for the 'overslept' excuse." Tamera put  
air quotes around overslept.

Chiro stood up straight and folded his arms across his chest. He had  
an annoyed expression on his face. Then he said something she didn't  
expect.

"Since when were you my mom?" Chiro retorted angrily. His sapphire  
eyes looked like embers were sparking in them.

"Chiro, i'm not trying to be motherly. It's just... we... we normally  
don't keep secrets from eachother!" Tamera said enfuriated by him. He  
was acting like a child. She, too, had embers sparking.

The raven haired boy walked and pondered deep in thought. What could  
he possibly be thinking about? He was realeased from his prison of  
thoughts and finally spoke.

"Fine. Instead of telling you, I'll show you." Chiro remarked.

Tamera gave him a quizzical look. Chiro grabbed her forearm and  
dragged her down the street and to the outskirts of Shuggazoom. The  
grass in the outskirts was terribly overgrown. Weeds, bushes, thorns,  
and grass were all a part of the tangled jungle. Chiro moved behind  
her and place his hands over her eyes. Tamera was anxious of what he  
was going to show her. What could he possibly show her in this  
desolated part of the city?

Chiro had stopped her. The temperature seemed to get slightly colder.  
But her cheeks grew hot. He removed his hands and told her to look.  
Tamera's jaw practically dropped to the ground. Looming over them was  
a humongous metal contraption. It looked like a robot. It was covered  
in moss and overgrowth.

"Please tell me you didn't go inside this thing." Tamera begged.

"Too late, I already did." Chiro said grinning. Then his grin turned  
into an adorable smirk.

Chiro claimed her arm again and dragged her towards the right foot of  
the robot. Tamera stared at it. It was the most insane thing she had  
ever seen. A door in the foot opened and Chiro pulled her inside. It  
was dark inside the 'foot.' They walked a little bit more but not  
much. Tamera felt the ground lurch up. She gasped and closed her eyes  
as they were thrown up higher into the contraption. She opened her  
eyes when they stopped. They stepped out of the tube-like structure.

They were looking into a large room. On one side there were six pods  
and on the other side there was a large screen along with a vast  
control panel with many shapes, sizes, and colors of buttons. Tamera  
nearly missed the five primates in the room.

"Oh no, don't tell me the kids back!" the red simian complained. The  
yellow one the proceeded to punch him in the arm.

All five of the monkeys walked up to greet them.

"So, Chiro, have you decided whether to lead us or not?" the black one  
asked.

"Uh, I think so." Chiro put his hand on the back of his head casually.

"Well hurry up!" the green one said with a goofy grin.

"Chiro, do you mind providing an explanation of who this lifeform is?"  
the blue one asked with a slight accent.

"Oh, this is Tamera. She's my bestfriend." Chiro said motioning  
towards her.

Tamera blushed a little bit on the bridge of her nose. The simians  
faced her and greeted her.

"Hi, I'm Nova!" the yellow monkey said.

"I'm Otto!" the goofy green one replied.

"The names SPRX-77, but you can call me Sprx." the red one remarked.

"My name is Mister Hal Gibson. Do not call me Mister or Hal, just  
Gibson, please." the blue one introduced.

"I am best known as Antauri." the black one greeted.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all." Tamera shyly waved.

Antauri turned to Chiro. Chiro knew he had to decide now. What would  
happen to him if he joined them? Would he get to go to school? Could  
he still see Tamera everyday? Questions flowed through his troubled  
mind. Chiro finally collected his thoughts. He stood as tall and  
straight as he could. Chiro nodded his head at Antauri.

"Monkey Team, Chiro has agreed to lead us against the evils that we  
may soon encounter." Antauri said.

Everyone was silent, then the other cyborg primates cheered for they  
had a new leader. Tamera halfheartedly cheered. What was going to  
happen to te raven haired boy that she secretly loved?

Tamera put on her best fake smile, and it was a convincing one too.  
She casually made her escape excuse.

"Oh my Shuggazoom! Look at the time! Miyu must be worried sick!"  
Tamera exclaimed.

"I'll lead you out." Chiro said with sadness laced in his voice.

Chiro led her to the orange tube. They were silent the whole way down.  
It was like the awkwardness had grown between them in the last few  
minutes. They stepped outside in front of the mechanism.

"So are you staying here now?" Tamera asked.

"I have to. I'm there leader and I need to be with them." Chiro said  
explained in the softest tone he could.

"I'll miss you Chiro." Tamera said holding back the tears.

"I'll miss you too. I'm sorry, but this is what I need to do." Chiro  
said.

Tamera nodded understanding. Suddenly, Chiro's arms were wrapped  
around her. Tamera hugged him back. The hugged for a little bit then  
they let go. Chiro turned to leave. Absentmindedly, Tamera kissed his  
cheek. She said goodbye then quickly ran through the field of  
overgrown grass. Chiro watched her disappear. He wanted to tell Tamera  
that he loved her but he didn't get the chance. He hoped that he would  
see her soon. Chiro missed her already.

As Tamera ran, dark clouds set in over all of Shuggazoom. It soon  
started to pour heavy rain.

"Perfect timing." Tamera mumbled to herself.

She was glad that it was raining. That way, no one could notice the  
many tears currently slipping down her cheeks. Tamera begged the sky  
that she would see Chiro soon.

* * *

**So, how was it? Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Love, **

**XThe Angel of DarknessX**


End file.
